(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermoplastic transparent resin composition for a wheel rust cover, which is excellent in transparency and impact strength and suitable for a vacuum compression thermal molding process, and a method for preparing the same.
(b) Background Art
In general, an automobile is equipped with a braking device for slowing down a running speed of the automobile or stopping the automobile, that is, a brake device, and a principle in which an automobile is braked by friction resistance between a disk and a brake pad is applied to the brake device.
Since the disk of the brake device has a surface thereof exposed to the outside air, rust is generated on the surface of the disk by oxidation reactions when the brake device is not used for a long period of time such as when a vehicle is shipped, and then stored for a long period of time, and when a wheel rust cover is mounted on a wheel of an automobile, the aforementioned-problem may be solved.
In general, the wheel rust cover has been manufactured by using an opaque resin in order to prevent a corrosion phenomenon on the surface of the disk, but as the design of an automobile wheel has recently become important, there is a high need for a transparent resin.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.